Senescal Mazur, la 4ta parte: ¿El Fin Justifica los Medios?
by Miz.Trei
Summary: El año comienza. Y el peligro acecha. Y todo puede cambiar en un solo minuto. Todo.
1. (Cap33) El Plan de Nataly Dashkov

Lady Avery Lazar. 20 años. Casquivana. Dilapidadora. Ambiciosa. Usuaria de Espíritu... y a sus cortos años, ya tenía dos shadow kissed: su propio hermano, Reed y el guardián de éste, Simón.

Pero lo que tenía de ambiciosa, no lo tenía en brillantez.

Y ante eso, fue burdamente manipulada por Natalie.

* * *

No, a Natalie no le interesaba Lord Reed Lazar.

Era atractivo -algo- pero allí finalizaba su uso.

Lo que le servía era su acceso a Avery. O los dones de ésta.

Así que simuló interesarse en él y así, acercarse a ella.

Y ambos cayeron en su trampa. Reed comenzó a cortejar a Natalie -empujado por su propia hermana- ante la sola perspectiva de ser parte de la familia de la futura Princesa Dashkov.

* * *

Al contrario de lo que se creía, sí era posible compeler a un Usuario de Espíritu.

Y Natalie -obviamente- sabía cómo.

Le regaló un pendiente, encantado con los 5 elementos -el 5to, el de la propia Avery, sólo al tocarlo- y la sometió a sus órdenes.

La instrucción subconsciente era simple: te harás cargo de quién yo te indique.

¡Oh, sí! y Avery, que bebía para acallar el Espíritu, sólo oyó que debía ocuparse de La Reina.

* * *

La orden apagó las alarmas y Avery comenzó con el plan -diseñado para debilitar al Príncipe Dashkov- ¡No a La Reina misma!.

Así que fue a hablar con él, con El Príncipe Dashkov y le rogó -bajo la compulsión- que le consiguiera un trabajo cerca de La Reina.

Que eso ayudaría a limpiar su imagen y podría ayudar a su hermano con Natalie.

Y el Príncipe -que no podía negar nada a su hija adorada- no lo pensó dos veces.

Si su hija quería al inútil de Reed -al menos era un royal, inútil, pero un royal- lo tendría.

Y si significaba un trabajo decente para la hermana e incluso el inútil del padre -Lord Eugene, un pobre tipo que vegetaba en la Corte- entonces lo haría.

Así que El Príncipe fue a conversar con La Reina en el día asignado a los asuntos del Clan Dashkov; para tratar -entre otros temas- la necesidad de un trabajo para la futura cuñada de su única hija.

* * *

"El Príncipe Dashkov, Su Majestad", anunció el Guardián de la puerta.

"Que pase. Y que traigan el té", hizo un gesto vago con la mano.

Era la hora Dashkov, después de todo.

Otro clan de ambiciosos y quisquillosos, con un hombre enfermo -pero brillante- a la cabeza.

"Ah, Víktor... asiento... el té ya viene", sonrió, pero no con los ojos, "¿la familia, bien?". Así partía todas sus... conversaciones con los Príncipes. Así abría el grifo a los chismes (y eso pagaba bien, a la larga).

Víktor suspiró.

Toda su familia era su ocupación, pero su hija era su prioridad.

Los Dashkov podrían sobrevivir otros 15 días.

"Mi hija, Natalie... como usted sabe, Su Majestad... tiene apenas 17 años. En este verano... conoció un muchacho. ¡Un Lord Lazar!", se apresuró a decir, al ver la cara de La Reina, "mi Natalie está loca por este petit maitre, que es hijo de Lord Eugene... un... primo tercero del Príncipe Geoff Lazar", debía explicar las conexiones. Eran vitales para conseguir su soporte.

Para los anticuados morois, el Soberano aún debía... autorizar a los más cercanos a los Principados en sus matrimonios.

Algo así como la Reina Elizabeth de UK, que autorizaba a los 7 descendientes más cercanos a su trono.

Pero esto involucraba a 12 Principados, a sus hijos y nietos directos.

Y, alguna vez en el pasado, el antepasado de Reed fue autorizado a casarse... y Natalie también lo requería.

"¿Un primo tercero de Geoff... 4 Lazar atrás?. Su Alteza Real, Ekaterina debió autorizar a ese Príncipe Lazar a casarse y este muchacho... joven, ¿verdad?" Víktor asintió, apenas sosteniendo su taza de té "es tan legal como se esperaría de él... no muy bien situado para Lady Natalie, pero si lo aceptas... yo lo acepto".

Alivio. Natalie tenía la autorización real para casarse.

"Lamentablemente -para el muchacho, no para mi hija, que está bien provista- Eugene sólo recibe algunas ganancias por su participación en negocios familiares y su hija -la hermana del prometido- vino a rogarme que le consiguiera algún trabajo en palacio -¡lo que fuera!- para así mejorar la imagen de su hermano y de su familia... ¿como un favor personal, Su Majestad?".

"¿Tan desesperada está esta niña?", volvió a asentir y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

"Eugene tiene apenas para vivir con... desahogo y decoro... Su esposa, la madre la Reed", bajó la voz, "era hija de una Lady Voda, una demasiado distanciada de La Princesa Voda como para ser relevante", La Reina frunció los labios.

Las familias se extendían demasiado y llegaban -al final- a depender de sus Principados para poder comer.

No era necesario aumentar la población si no tenían como comer, ¿cierto?. Volvió a poner atención.

"Pero su suegro no lo era. Royal", susurró casi inaudiblemente y La Reina dilató los ojos.

Eso ocurría. Demasiado poco. Pero era inevitable.

"Un empresario -moroi, lógicamente- en insumos o algo así. En fin, él puso dinero de su empresa. Y en sus hijos, ella puso su nombre... Pero Eugene no puede tocar lo que no es suyo. Y sus hijos, tampoco".

"Eso ha pasado bastante", reconoció La Reina. "Si no hay un Lord que las quiera como esposa, prefieren buscarlos por fuera que mantenerse solteras... no así las morois sin linaje... Prefieren estar solas que...".

"Mal acompañadas", finalizó Víktor, tomando una galleta y mirándola de todos los ángulos. Finalmente, le dio una probada. No. No estaba envenenada. O eso creía.

"Que venga la muchacha... el día Lazar. Obviamente, no tengo tiempo para atender audiencias privadas. Veremos si es apta para trabajar aquí... pero para los otros, el padre y el hermano...".

"Yo veré que algo útil les sea ofrecido... que sea, por el suegro o por quien pueda recibirlos".

"¿Te han... llegado noticias de la... academia, Viktor?", susurró.

"Ayer, sí. Natalie me llamó por... la... ¿hija de Mazur?" susurró. Ahora sí, casi ni se oyó.

"Claro. No la conociste. Sí. RoseMarie Mazur...", y le pasó un papel de entre sus documentos. Esperó a su reacción.

"Desciende del Rey Dragomir y solicitan que sea llamada... ¿Lady Dragomir?... ¿no se suponía que esos dos linajes jamás volverían a reunirse?, ¿quién los avaló?, ¿quién permitió esa unión?, ¿Ekaterina?".

"Las paredes tienen oídos, Viktor", le recordó, en un susurro, "El Rey Dragomir autorizó a su nieta a casarse con un Mazur, ¿sí?. De ese Mazur desciende Mustafá . La Princesa Ivannova y La... Reina Ekaterina autorizaron que él y Lady Joanna se casaran y son los padres de Ibrahim"

"Pero..."

"Izak Mazur -el padre de Mustafá- era un Máster Dragomir. No un Lord Dragomir, Viktor. Su hijo se casó con la hija de La Princesa Ivannova y su nieto es el Lord Regent"

"Esta... niña, porque tiene 17 años, ¿cierto?", La Reina asintió, "tiene un padre poderoso y una familia detrás que lo es más aún... eso define las mareas de poder de la Academia... y será más rica que cualquier Princesa, aún antes de serlo..." La Reina asintió "tendrá acceso a las joyas de La Reina Ivanova, que sólo se han visto en las mujeres nacidas en su familia y a las que sólo tiene acceso La Princesa, su hija y ahora... ¿su bisnieta?", La Reina asintió otra vez "y de seguro, hay invaluables joyas Dragomir que pasaron a través de la nieta del Rey a los Mazur".

"Ahora sé que muchas familias... casaron a sus hijas con los Mazur. Por lo que hay joyería de los tiempos de cada Rey o Reina en manos de los Mazur y estarán disponibles para ella... si no lo están ya".

"Ni siquiera Vasilissa debe tener una asignación como la de esa... niña... Mi Natalie es algo alocada con el dinero. Así que utilizo una tarjeta prepagada con ella", reconoció.

"Son Mazur, el dinero es lo de menos si no va aparejado al poder que compra... RoseMarie... está... ya siendo preparada".

"Para suceder a La Princesa. Obviamente"

"Como una Reina, Víktor. RoseMarie está siendo preparada para ser una Reina... Lo que me preocupa de ella... es sus opciones como esposo".

"Bueno... es dhampir. Debe ser moroi".

"¿Y si no escoge a uno?, La Princesa aún tiene otros hijos. Tarus, todos. De los que puede salir un sucesor. Pero no será hasta que RoseMarie..."

"Es muy fuerte, entonces"

"Es más que fuerte. Es mortal. Es letal para nosotros, Víktor".

* * *

¡Senescal Ha vuelto al fin!, las ideas giran y vuelan en mi cabeza, pero agarrarlas no ha sido... fácil.

Tengo muchísimos planes para ella.


	2. (Cap34) El Factor Avery

Avery llegó muy temprano y muy arreglada a la reunión con La Reina.

Y Ya se encontraba allí la Directora de RRHH del Palacio, para entrevistarla adecuadamente.

No cualquiera -por muy Lady que fuera- trabajaba para La Reina.

* * *

"Su Majestad, Lady Avery Lazar solicita audiencia... indica que El Príncipe Dashkov registró su audiencia"

"Claro. Que pase". 

Avery Lazar entró, muy segura de sí misma. 

Y La Reina -de inmediato- identificó su tipo.

El de las arribistas y caza oportunidades. Que aparentaba algo que nunca sería.

"Ah, claro, Miss Lazar", la saludó La Reina, informalmente.

Como La Reina, podía llamar Lords y Ladies a Los Príncipes y, por ende, Master y Miss a Lords y Ladies.

Tampoco le indicó que se sentara. Iba por un trabajo. No de visita social.

* * *

"Dime algo sobre tí que valga la pena oir. Y no demores. Tu familia es -ah-, extensa y todos tienen derecho a ser oídos".

"Yo... ", sería mejor obviar su línea familiar, entonces. "Fui a la Escuela St. Agnes... Mis A levels fueron Cultura Moroi y Protocolo... Fui a una Escuela de Modas y... trabajo freelance como Asesora de Modas... soy... de aire".

"¿Idiomas?", inquirió La Directora, sin mirarla. Incomodándola.

"Ru... Rumano y Ruso conversacional", murmuró.

"Pero no en A level, ¿cierto?", corroboró La Directora.

No era una pregunta. Era una aseveración. 

"¿Otros... estudios?, ¿algo que sirva?, ¿nada?" y levantó la vista. "¿Cuánto ganas en... tus actividades?".

"300... 500 dólares, depende de las compras de las clientas".

"¿Cuánto recibes de tu familia?, ¿Avery?", La Directora la miró, directamente. 

"Yo... Mi padre -junto a mi madre- me dan cerca de 500 dólares, según sus retornos".

"¿1000 dólares casi sin trabajar?" La Directora miró a La Reina, quien asintió. "Supongo que ahorras. No serás bonita o joven por siempre... ¿has reunido algo así como una _dote_?".

Avery dilató los ojos. ¿Qué?.

"Miss Jane Szelsky-Sommers es La _Directora de Recursos Humanos_ de Palacio", la presentó -finalmente- La Reina. "Le he pedido entrevistarte. ¿Quién mejor que ella sabe en qué posición _podrías_ quedar?", el doble sentido era evidente.

En ninguna, a su entender. Y mencionar el nombre completo de su Directora -aún indicando que era, evidentemente, hija de una Lady y un commoner- debería indicar a Avery en qué posición quedaba ella.

"¿Y bien, Jane?".

"Buenos modales. St. Agnes no es tan mediocre, si bien los A levels no son académicamente adecuados, pero A Levels en Cultura Moroi... es aceptable, al menos. Es imperante que vuelvas a reevaluar tus idiomas, deben estar en A levels. No todos los moroi hablan inglés, como debes imaginar. Tienes atractivo... Miss Harris saldrá de vacaciones el lunes. Le pediré que te entrene -como aprendiz, obviamente- y cubrirás sus funciones mientras esté descansando. Actuarás como el enlace entre las cocinas y los salones privados de Su Majestad. Esperarás sus indicaciones -para el té, las comidas y esas cosas- y las llevarás a las cocinas, para llevar la bandeja, de vuelta. Deberás ser puntual y precisa. El pago es 10 dólares por hora, 8 horas diarias -turnos- 5 veces a la semana. Recibirás tus comidas, obviamente. Partirás el entrenamiento el lunes", ni siquiera le preguntó si le interesaba.

Estaba allí por un trabajo.

"Obviamente, no será necesario el aporte de papi", dijo La Reina, con sarcasmo " no se vería bien que trabajaras para mí -que soy Ivashkov, como sabes- y recibieras dinero Lazar... Todos nos preguntaríamos... en dónde están tus lealtades".

Avery asintió. ¡Era mejor que perfecto!.

El acceso a las comidas. Miles de ojos avalarían su lealtad a La Reina.

Sólo debería ser... muy cuidadosa.

"Le agradezco mucho, Su Majestad y Miss Szelsky-Sommers", hizo una reverencia muy elegante.

"Te presentarás a las 5AM el lunes, Avery. Firmarás el contrato y te entregarán el uniforme y credenciales". Avery dilató los ojos.

¿Uniforme?, claro, era una empleada más... pero... ¿no eran a medida o siquiera, nuevos?. ¿Uniformes, así, en genérico?.

"Debes hacerlo bien... sería una lástima que tu desempeño rompa el corazón de Lady Natalie Dashkov y con él, el compromiso con tu hermano", finalizó La Reina.

Eso... no fue una amenaza.

Avery salió, rígida y molesta.

La Reina se volvió a su Directora.

"Que la vigilen, no me gusta esa niña. Y, Jane, que no se acerque a Adrián. Es una arribista". Le indicó.

* * *

Glup!


	3. (Cap35) Hay una bruja en mi sopa

Ese lunes, Avery llegó -muy compuesta- a las puertas del Palacio.

Le dieron acceso por la puerta del personal de servicio y le dijeron que esperara por Miss Harris, que llegó, miró un tablet y a ella y frunciendo el ceño.

"Soy _Miss Karla Conta-Harris_. Avaria, ¿verdad?".

"Sí, soy La...".

"_Averya_. Claro, ya veo", miró el tablet y a ella. Ni siquiera tomando en cuenta su título, _allí era sólo una Aprendiz de nivel... 0_. "Aquí está el contrato de Aprendices. Léelo. Revísalo. Fírmalo. Y llévalo al Guardarropía, en donde se los pasarás a _Miss Aurora Tarus-Monroe_, quien te pasará un _uniforme_. Tienes _menos _de 20 minutos. El desayuno no se sirve solo. Estaré en las Cocinas. Vé". Y se fue.

* * *

Si bien a La Reina y a los estirados royal moroi, la mezcla _royal-commoner_ era algo peor que _morir de lepra_, ellos sabían bien que muchos de esos.. commoner tenían dinero _contante y sonante_.

Y pagaban bien por esas _ladies _sin dinero o posición o... futuro.

A cambio, los hijos e hijas tenían acceso a buenos colegios y a Escuelas Profesionales.

Y le salía más conveniente a La Reina emplear a estos... bien educados moroi que a un royal inútil e ignorante, que debía ser entrenado... como esa _niñita _Avery.

Que en circunstancias normales, jamás sería admitida y eso... lo dejaron bien en claro en su entrevista de trabajo.

* * *

"Muy bien, _Averya_" dijo Miss Karla, mirando su reloj. 19 minutos con casi... 58 segundos. Para el primer día... "no deberás demorar más de 15 minutos o atrasarás a las cocinas" inspeccionó críticamente su vestuario "mañana, apenas maquillaje. Éste es un trabajo, no una fiesta. Ahora, toma la bandeja. Espalda recta. Pasos largos y rápidos. Mano firme... Cuando lleguemos, nos abrirán la puerta. Dejarás la bandeja, harás una reverencia y sales. Te quedas tras la puerta hasta que ésta se abra y puedas retirar la bandeja. Entras. Otra reverencia, tomas la bandeja y caminas de espaldas, ¿de acuerdo, niña?. Su Majestad te indicará su almuerzo. Te vás rápidamente a las cocinas, en dónde te quedas hasta la merienda. Mismo procedimiento. Esta vez, llevarás merienda para La Reina y su Asistente, que te indicará si habrá o no invitados y cuántos serían. Te devuelves. Procura hacerte útil en las cocinas. ¡O no durarás más que hoy acá!".

Avery puso su cara más obediente (por dentro estaba asustada, ¡necesitaba más que ese día!), tomó la bandeja del desayuno, enderezó la espalda y caminó muy tiesa hasta los aposentos de La Reina.

El guardián dió un solo golpe y la puerta fue abierta desde adentro. Miss Karla señaló una mesa y Avery se contorsionó para dejar la bandeja en un movimiento lo más perfecto posible.

Pasando rápidamente la mano por encima -aplicando su magia- se retiró tras la puerta. Para luego entrar a retirarla.

"Tomaremos el número cuatro" fue todo lo que La Reina dijo e hizo un gesto al aire.

Avery salió, para dar a Miss Karla la información.

"Eso sirve en las cocinas, Averya. A mí no me sirve de nada... ¿a tí sí?" y se rió en su cara.

Se fueron rápido a las cocinas, en dónde Avery repitió la información al Chef, que ni siquiera la miró... o nadie.

* * *

Una mirada de Miss Karla la obligó a ofrecerse... a algo. Alguna cosa y la enviaron a abrillantar la cristalería.

La Reina siempre tenía invitados. El número era irrelevante. Podía cambiar de un minuto a otro y era mejor tener todo preparado.

En la merienda, no hubo grandes cambios.

La Asistente de Reina -La _Señora Fiona Drozdov-Davis_\- le dijo _4 y hasta la cena _y le hizo un gesto para que saliera, molesta con su presencia... tan... _visible_.

* * *

Y así fue su día. Oculto. Invisible. Vigilado.

Pero tuvo la inigualable oportunidad de _cargar mágicamente _las comidas de La Reina.

No sería fácil -todo era perfectamente cronometrado- ni rápido.

Nataly llegaría a los 18 años en Año Nuevo y, para entonces, La Reina ya debería estar viviendo los efectos de la magia.

Pero, y sólo por el momento, eso debería bastar para ir debilitando progresivamente -más y más- a La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov.

* * *

El plan de Natalie -a la perfección para Avery- era aumentar al 100% el atributo biológico de cada alimento.

Podía sonar maravilloso, pero 100% de calcio no era positivo... para nadie.

Ni duplicar pesticidas o aditivos, ¿verdad?. Eso era indetectable por los sensores mágicos en las puertas del Palacio, que sólo podían detectar magia, sobre todo... de Tierra.

La Reina -y no El Príncipe Dashkov- iría _intoxicándose lenta y progresivamente_ -tanto-; que quedaría incapacitada en algún momento y La Regencia -El _Senescalato Ivannova_\- entraría en vigencia.

Y lo tan largamente planeado para su _propio padre_, la _abofetearía _al acercar a Rose -_más y más_\- al _trono moroi _que tanto deseaba para sí misma.


	4. (Cap36) La bruja de negro corazón

Pero Natalie también tenía aliados en la Academia.

Era ella quien había reactivado y controlaba a _La Maná_ -por los pasados dos años- aunque, ni ellos mismos lo sabían.

Era el poder tras ellos.

* * *

Natalie aprendió de su padre -a muy temprana edad- a usar su magia de tierra en todo su potencial.

Y de su madre -una Lady moroi que le arrancó todos sus secretos a una _Wicca _qué logró someter-, para lograr elevarse a sí misma a un Principado.

Hizo caer a Viktor bajo su influjo, pero -cuando dio a luz a Natalie, una niña sana y sin Sandozky (_aparentemente_), no cómo_ sus otros hijos, ya difuntos_\- la perdonó.

Pero igualmente, La Princesa Consorte Dashkov murió cerca de 10 años más tarde, tras varios meses enferma.

Nadie iba a acusar a sus dolientes esposo e hija.

* * *

Pero sí fue señalado Robert Daru, el hermano no reconocido del Príncipe.

Sus abogados alegaron insanidad y lograron que no fuera enviado a Tarasov.

Quedó con arresto domiciliario... perpetuo.

* * *

Robert tenía una hija dhampir con la que fuera su alimentadora -La _Guardiana Tamara Sim_s- que fue asignada como su guardiana.

Nadie -excepto Viktor y Natalie- sabían su filiación.

* * *

Era en plena _Luna Negra_ que Natalie creaba sus conjuros de magia verde (así le decía _La Wicca_ sometida por su difunta madre) y con esa energía oscura podía -incluso- someter a un Usuario de Espíritu, como Avery.

Como Su pobre tío -Robert Darú- o como Vasilissa Dragomir, a quién volvió loca.

* * *

Así controlaba a los imbéciles que actuaban como cabecillas de_ La Mana_ \- los primos Jesse Zeklos y Ralf Sarkozy- a quienes hizo atacar a Lissa y amenazar a Rose -veladamente-.

Si caían, jamás serían vinculados con ella.

Se desharía de ellos una vez que sus planes estuvieran completos.

* * *

Para ella, no habían límites.

Dos años atrás, una profesora -_Sonja Karp_\- había sospechado de ella y Natalie se deshizo de ella... obligándola a volverse strigoi...

Pero una_ strigoi de espíritu_ no era una simple strigoi moroi... o humana.

Ella conservaba su alma -encriptada en su interior- y Natalie la había capturado y encerrado en una cueva.

Y allá iba a sacarle sangre para experimentar con ella en sus conjuros.

A cambio, le arrojaba bolsas de sangre casi -o ya- vencida. Había que mantenerla con vida.

* * *

Había probado darle de esa sangre a su padre. Casi lo mató.

Tuvo que borrar el recuerdo de su mente.

Se la dio a Robert. Hizo el milagro de detener su insanidad, pero no era permanente y la abstinencia era peor que estar insano.

También se la dio a Tamara. También, casi murió pero la metabolizó.

* * *

Esa sangre -quizás por el _Espíritu que contenía_\- era un potente veneno y un gran potenciador de magia negra.

El 6to y más peligroso de los elementos morois, que se conseguía sólo degenerando los otros 5.

Y ese elemento se hacía. No se nacía con él.

Y Natalie -a sus jóvenes 17 años- ya era una _Maestra en él_.


	5. (Cap37) ¡Oh ni lo sueñes, Milady!

Natalie había escogido a una niña _-freshman _ese año- para comenzar a hacer _palanca_ en sus planes siniestros.

Era hija de una de las _nietas Tarus de la Princesa Ivannova_. Otra de sus _bisnietas_, por ende.

Se llamaba Clarisse Ozera. Su padre era Lord Roman Ozera, primo tercero de Christian Ozera.

Una vez que lograra posicionarla, Clarisse -le decían Clarita- sería la favorita.

Era Ivannova por línea paterna -como Rose- pero nacida moroi y sería Lady a los 18 años.

Además, era fácilmente manipulable.

No era brillante; pero sí linda y mimada.

Para muchos en su familia, era la mejor carta para tentar a André Dragomir o a Adrián Ivashkov en matrimonio.

La diferencia de edad -entre royals- no importaba.

* * *

"Clarita", la llamó, a la salida de una clase, "¿ya conociste a tu prima?".

"Ah, Lady Natalie", hizo una leve reverencia. "¿qué prima?"

"Eh, no son realmente cercanas, pero lo es igual", se apresuró a explicar Natalie, "_Tu abuelo_, Lord Tarus _y la abuela de ella_ _son hermanos_. Ambos son hijos de La Princesa Ivannova". Sólo esperaba que conociera, al menos, su _propio árbol genealógico_.

"¿Quién es La Princesa Ivannova?", dudó. "¿Es moroi, acaso?". Natalie no desdibujó su sonrisa.

Pero casi la abofeteó.

"La Princesa _Senescal_, querida. Ella es La Princesa Ivannova".

"¿Y dices que mi abuelo, Lord Tarus; es... nieto de esa Princesa Senescal?", repitió, muy lentamente.

Que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con ella. ¡_La estaba perdiendo_!, pero no había nadie más -suficientemente útil- en toda la academia.

"¿Acaso...?, ¿no dicen que su nieto _es el heredero_?, ¿entonces, es mi abuelo ese _heredero_?". Abrió los ojos como platos.

"Es _su otro nieto_. El hijo de su hija menor. Lord Mazur", casi escupió.

"Y ese... Lord Mazur, es sobrino de mi abuelo, entonces", concluyó. Natalie casi -casi- le hizo una fiesta. "¿Y es heredero y no mi abuelo?, ¿por qué?, digo... ambos son nietos de la misma Princesa, ¿cierto?", se rascó la cabeza.

"La Princesa Ivannova lo escogió porque es hijo de su hija... tu abuelo, es hijo de un hijo..."

"OK", respondió, sin mucho convencimiento.

"Tu prima, de la que te hablé... es hija de Lord Mazur, heredero de La Princesa... debes haber oído de ella... ¿_Lady RoseMarie Mazu_r?".

"¿_La niña_ de la que todos hablan?, si mi abuelo y su abuela son hermanos... ¡entonces _somos primas en algún grado_!".

¡Al fin!. ¡Qué terrible!.

Manipulable, sí. Sería bastante trabajo tenerla en línea... pero necesitaría una Princesa Senescal débil y decorativa... cuando ella fuera _La Reina_.

"¿Ya la conociste?"

"¿A quién?". ¡Natalie quería arrancarse el pelo de desesperación!.

Pero siempre debía recordarlo. No. Había. Nadie. Más.

"¿Quieres conocerla?. Vamos a la misma clase" y la arrastró al pasillo, en donde Rose conversaba con algunos compañeros.

"¡Hola!", la empujó Natalie, "Soy Clarisse Ozera...Mi abuelo Tarus y tu abuela son hermanos... _Eso nos hace primas_ en... ¿varios grados?... ¿eso me hace Dragomir?", miró a Lissa, confusa.

Claro. Todos lo conversaban.

Que Rose -además- tenía sangre Dragomir en las venas.

"Oh... no, querida", Lisa Se compadeció de ella, "El padre de tu abuelo también era Tarus", Clarita asintió. "El padre del abuelo de Rose", le sonrió. "nació Master Dragomir... Mi padre -tú sabes, El Príncipe Dragomir- le otorgó a Master Dragomir el título de _Lord Dragomir_, y también a su hijo -que es El Lord Senescal- y a Rose, su hija. Por eso son Dragomirs".

"Disculpe, Milady, pero n_o entendí nada_... ¿soy o no Dragomir?", insistió.

Lissa miró a Rose, desesperada. Rose suspiró y se acercó.

"Hola. Soy Rose Mazur", le dijo, "Mira... La Princesa Ivannova tuvo dos esposos. El primer esposo era un Lord Tarus -y tú, Clarita; eres nieta de uno de los hijos de La Princesa Ivannova con ese Lord Tarus-. El otro esposo, fue el padre de su única hija sobreviviente -Lady Joanna Ivannova- que se casó con el nieto del Rey Dragomir -llamado _Master Dragomir_-. Ellos son los padres de Lord Ibrahim Mazur, Lord Senescal... quien es mi padre ".

"¿Y esta Princesa... La Senescal, -¿cierto?- destituyó a la noble sangre Tarus _de su esposo_ por una mezclada con commoners?", se indignó, "¿y tú, quién eres en todo esto, dhampir?, seguro eres la bloodwhore de alguno de ellos". Todos -Lissa, sobre todo- se volvieron a ella "¡Tú no cuentas, yo seré Lady Clarita Ozera y soy bisnieta de Esa Princesa... ¡Yo debería ser Lady Ivannova, no tú, bloodwhore!".

Se oyó un bofetón.

Pero no fue Rose. Fue Lissa.

Y Natalie comprendió que se le fue algo la mano. Así la niña no ganaría la simpatía de nadie.

"Ella... es La Heredera de la Princesa Senescal", intervino Natalie.

Parecía que intentaba calmarla, pero -en realidad- le estaba dando la orden.

Ya había comenzado. No podía detenerse o se descubriría.

"Los Dragomirs estamos orgullosos de Rose, niña" Lissa presionó su índice en el pecho de Clarita "¡_Esto_ se sabrá!. Tú eres sólo una Ozera más y sólo serás llamada Lady Ozera.. Rose es -desde su _nacimiento- _Lady Rose Ivannova, El Linaje de Los Primeros Reyes. Desciende de dos Reyes Dragomir -como yo- una Reina IVannova y un Rey Humano, ancestro de casi todos los tronos de Europa. ¡No vuelvas a insultarla!".

"¡Eres una vergüenza para nuestro mundo, escoria dhampir!" _estalló _Clarita, "¡Hubiera sido preferible que tu madre te abortara o que La Princesa perdiera en el parto a su hija!, antes de que tú asumas en su posición y en su puesto"

¡Y le escupió! y no conforme con eso ¡le prendió fuego!.

¡Suerte que Mía estaba allí! y lo apagó de inmediato, sujetando sus manos.

Los guardianes las separaron y la niña gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

Le corrió un hilo de sangre de la nariz.

Salió corriendo y gritando como loca.

No le importó que eso ameritara una sanción o castigo. O algo mucho peor.

"Compulsión", dijo Lissa "Se rompió gracias a Mía... ¡pobre niña! La están usando sin escrúpulos".

Otra niña quedó cavilando. Y se acercó a Lissa, que intentaba -_o eso decía_\- calmar a una calmada Rose, que intentaba estirar y arreglar su destrozado uniforme.

"Disculpa, Lissa... eh... Rose... es que quedé... es decir... creí que tu padre y tú son en parte _Conta_, no Dragomir".

"Supongo que en tu familia no hay _Másters_, ¿cierto?". Le preguntó Rose.

"Creo que no".

"El Rey Dragomir tuvo dos nietas", la niña asintió. "Una de sus nietas se casó con un Lord Zeklos y son los ancestros de Lissa y su familia. Ese Zeklos tomó el nombre Dragomir, como _Consorte_". La niña asintió, eso lo comprendía. "La otra nieta del Rey Dragomir -Lady Dragomir, obviamente- se casó con el _Señor Mazur_. Su hijo fue llamado _Master Izak Dragomir_", la niña volvió a asentir, también lo comprendía. "El hijo de Master Izak Dragomir se casó con Lady Marie Conta. El hijo de ambos se llama Mustafa Mazur y se casó con Lady Joanna Ivannova".

"Ya entiendo. Si. ¡Eres parte Conta!", aplaudió la niña. "¿Serías una _Miss Conta o una Lady Conta_?", se volvió a Lissa, con la duda.

"Ni idea, Camille. Ni idea... Si seguimos agregando nombres a Rose... ¿te imaginas cuando necesiten nombrarla?, Con ustedes Milady RoseMarie Hathaway Mazur, Lady Ivannova, Dragomir y Conta; Segunda Heredera del Senescalato".

"Rose, gracias", dijo Rose.

"¡Oh ni lo sueñes, _Milady_!", le reclamó Lissa.


	6. (Cap38) Vísperas, y esa tiara especial

Septiembre era el mes en que se volvía a las clases y llegaban alumnos de intercambio de otras Academias, formándose nuevas alianzas y mecanismos de poder.

Y lo mejor, daba paso a Octubre, el mes en que se finalmente se realizaría el primer baile de la temporada... en donde se jugaba a ser adultos.

La ocasión para lucir los modelitos que el dinero podía comprar -no así los modales- de quienes lo llevaban.

Para evitar esas conductas escandalosas, era que ahora acudían adultos como chaperones.

* * *

Rose nunca había asistido a un baile escolar. No eran comunes en su escuela y ella -usualmente- nunca salía con compañeros de clase o mayores, como para ser acompañante.

Además, tenía otras ocupaciones en esos tiempos.

Lissa saltaba de alegría.

Su madre le había comprado un vestido en la Corte y Rose se escandalizó al ver el precio... y la poca utilidad.

Ella misma -obligada este año a asistir a estos _eventos de alcurnia y sin mayor importancia_\- había pedido a la modista que diseñara su _vestido de baile_ para ser convertido de _baile de gala a baile escolar_.

Le importaba _un bledo _que la criticaran o se rieran de ella.

O la aceptaban o no iba. Simple. No estaba allí por esas estupideses.

Iba a derrocar a La Mana.

* * *

Tampoco aceptó joyería o cosas similares.

Pero recibió... como regalo de los Mazur su primera _tiara._

_Era la Copia exacta de la Rose Strathmore de la Reina Madre Elizabeth de Inglaterra._

El joyero fabricante había hecho sólo dos iguales.

Una fue comprada por los Condes Strathmore a un particular y regalada a su hija, Lady Elizabeth, para sus bodas con el futuro Rey George VI (en ese tiempo, Duke de York).

La otra... pasó por varias manos y subastas y fue comprada por los Mazur para ser usada como _tiara nupcial y ceremonial ._

La última en usarla fue Lady Marie Conta.

Y ahora, se la facilitaban a Rose. En forma vitalicia.

Y Rose, que detestaba la temática rosas en cualquier cosa, ¡la _adoró_!.

Porque tenía flores y hojas -el _símbolo de la naturaleza_\- que era el símbolo de los dhampirs enlazados con líneas reales... humanas o dhampirs.

* * *

Iván iba a asistir, como el escolta de Lissa.

Dimitri sería el escolta de Rose -ella misma se lo pidió-.

André no asistiría. No quería ver a Mía y menos a Iván, con quien tenía un tira y afloja que ya era vox populi en la corte.

Además, tras oír que había una _intrigante _que atacaba a su hermana -que a la vez quería conocerlo y _colgarse de su brazo y atraparlo_\- prefirió no asistir.

Y Le pidió a Iván -en un cese al fuego- que escoltara a Lissa.

* * *

Dimitri llevaría un uniforme de gala -no un traje- porque Rose no tenía empacho en mostrar que eran _dhampirs_.

"Te ves muy guapo", Iván le ajustó el cinto a la cintura, de dónde colgaba la funda de la estaca, "¿cómo va todo?"

"Empeora. Ataques verbales -esa niñita Ozera, la primera-, acciones sutiles. Temo... que algo pueda pasar hoy".

"La Reina Ekaterina lo teme, también. Me pidió expresamente venir y se alegró al saber que escoltaría a Lissa... _Por eso sólo vendrá Lady Marie Conta y La Princesa Consorte Dragomir._.. Nadie de la línea Ivannova. Janine y buena parte de los guardianes Mazur estarán aquí... No se podía suspender el baile, así que será tratado como alta prioridad..."

"Hay magia en todo esto, Iván. Oscura. Peligrosa. La puedo percibir..."

"¿Has seguido practicando?".

"A diario, pero en forma oculta... Nadie puede saberlo", Iván asintió.

"Ten cuidado con la _comida de las hadas_. Sobre todo hoy. Pueden intentar intoxicarte... o envenenarte".

"Muchas cosas pueden suceder hoy... y el rostro de nuestro mundo cambiará radicalmente... para bien o para algo muy malo".

* * *

Rose se ajustaba el vestido. Estaba sola en su habitación.

Y tenía una sensación muy mala de todo eso.

Su Nazar -cargado con magia de protección- estaba casi ennegrecido, de toda la mala vibra que le tiraban sin parar. Había partido con esa niñita, Clarissa.

Pero luego; los royals, los morois ¡e incluso algunos dhampirs! estaban ahora en su contra.

"_Necromancia_", susurró Rose, conectando puntos en su mente. "Alguien está usando la magia de la muerte en esto... ¿pero quién?", era imperante descubrirlo.

No era sólo su vida lo que estaba en juego... Era todo el mundo. No sólo moroi.

* * *

La tiara Rose Strathmore dejó de verse cuando el Rey George VI ascendió y su esposa tuvo acceso a más joyas. Yo la encuentro muy linda y se vería mejor en Rose.

Para esta historia, es la... ¡si! tiara Rose Mazur (sip, ¡juego de palabras!)


End file.
